My Harem?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Festival sudah tiba. Bagaimana persaingan antara Kaito dan Gakupo? Update chap 4! Mind to RnR?
1. Kaito: I Must Win His Heart

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Male Harem, Humor garing

* * *

><p><strong>My Harem?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari baru bagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Kagamine Len. Hari ini ia masuk ke sebuah sekolah khusus para cowok, Voca Gakuen. Entah kenapa Len ingin berpisah dari kembarannya yang cerewet itu untuk masa SMA ini.<p>

"Len-chan~ Kau benar-benar masuk sekolah ini ya?" tanya Rin ketika ia mengantarkan Len, saudara kembarnya ke sekolah barunya itu. Sekolah Rin hanyalah SMA biasa, tapi jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan sekolah Len.

"Iya. Kan aku sudah bilang padamu." ujar Len.

"Hmm... Iya deh..." Rin cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel gaje dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Len karena satu hal, dia sedikit mengalami _brother complex. _"Hati-hati, Len-chan. Kamu tidak tahu ada berapa banyak pemuda _pervert _disini, apalagi kamu shota."

"AKU BUKAN SHOTA!" jerit Len cukup kencang hingga Rin harus memakai penutup telinga. Beruntung teriakan Len tidak menghancurkan(?) gedung sekolah itu.

"Baiklah! Shota, aku pergi dulu..." seru Rin sambil berlari meninggalkan Len dalam kondisi amarah yang memuncak setinggi puncak Monas(?).

"Huh! Kenapa Rin selalu membuatku gila?" keluh Len sambil berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung sekolahnya itu.

Tapi tanpa Len sadari, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru yang memperhatikan sosok Len dari tadi. Dan entah ada angin dan bunga sakura darimana yang menjadi latar belakang pemuda itu. Padahal sekarang sedang musim gugur.

"Cantiknya..." gumam pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Len berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, sekarang ia kelas 1 SMA. Tepatnya ia berada di kelas 1-2 di lantai dua, ia melihat kertas kecil yang berisikan letak menuju kelasnya.<p>

"Dimana ruangannya? Nanti nyasar lagi." gumam Len.

Ia melihat ke depan dan ketemu juga kelas 1-2. Tiba-tiba ada seorang guru yang berjalan mendekati Len. Len melirik ke arah guru itu, itu guru wanita. Padahal sekolah ini kan khusus cowok.

"Kamu Kagamine Len, murid baru kan?" tanya guru itu.

"I... iya..." jawab Len.

"Saya Meiko Sakine, wali kelasmu. Ayo kita masuk." Meiko langsung masuk ke kelas dan Len menunggu di luar.

Dan suasana kelas itu sedang ribut-ributnya. Ada murid yang bermain lempar-lemparan kertas, ada yang mukul-mukul meja(?) dan ada yang memecahkan kaca(?). Ibaratkan saja suasana kelas itu sangat ribut.

"DIAM!" teriak Meiko sambil menaruh buku-buku dengan kasar. Murid-murid itu langsung diam dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Seribut apapun mereka, mereka akan langsung diam jika mendengar teriakan Meiko. Meiko terkenal sebagai guru yang termasuk sadis.

Meiko langsung saja berdehem dan membuat penampilannya terlihat baik, padahal semua murid-murid tahu itu aura membunuh wali kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Meiko.

"Pagi Sakine-sensei." ujar anak-anak yang diselimuti ketakutan(?).

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, memang cukup telat mengingat ia masuk di pertengahan semester. "Ayo masuk."

Lalu Len memasuki kelasnya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran teman-teman satu kelas Len itu, mereka melihat Len bagaikan melihat malaikat(?). Ada yang terpesona melihatnya, tampaknya masih mending karena ada yang sudah pingsan karena kehabisan darah(?).

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Meiko.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Salam kenal." ujar Len.

"Salam kenal." jawab murid-murid serempak bagaikan paduan suara.

"Hmm... Kagamine-kun, kamu duduk di sebelah..." Meiko melihat-lihat dimana kursi yang cocok untuk Len tempati. "Ah, disana di bangku keempat. Disebelah Utatane Piko-kun."

"Iya." Len berjalan menuju tempat yang Meiko tunjuk tadi dan duduk di sebelah Utatane Piko.

"Salam kenal, Utatane-kun." ujar Len.

"Salam kenal." balas Piko.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai belajar." Meiko langsung saja memberikan pelajaran, dan murid-murid yang lain menyimak. Setidaknya berpura-pura menyimak, daripada dilempar botol sake.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang sudah tiba. Semua murid pergi ke kantin, kecuali beberapa murid dan termasuk Len dan Piko. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih menghabiskan waktu di kelas saja.

"Ah, Piko-kun..." panggil teman yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Piko.

"Kau tidak mengajak Len-kun untuk melihat-lihat gedung sekolah? Kurasa itu perlu."

"Ah, iya juga ya," gumam Piko. "Bagaimana, Len? Kamu mau?"

"Baiklah..." ujar Len.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kelas dan mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Entah hanya perasaan Len atau apa, tapi beberapa anak-anak melihat ke arahnya. Apa karena ia murid baru? Len tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Ini ruang musik," ujar Piko sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri. "Paling pojok adalah lab penelitian."

"Oh~" Len hanya ber-oh ria saja dan berkeliling melewati beberapa ruangan.

"Mau melihat-lihat lantai tiga?"

"Baiklah..."

Piko mengajak Len menuju lantai tiga, disana kelas para murid kelas dua dan ruang guru. Disana juga ada beberapa ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk anak-anak dari club film dan perpustakaan. Len tetap mengikuti langkah Piko.

Beberapa s_enpai _yang melihat Len langsung berbisik-bisik saja, sebenarnya Len bingung kenapa tiap murid melihatnya begitu. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya? Tampaknya tidak.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seorang pemuda berambut biru yang memperhatikan mereka. Langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat sosok Len yang manis itu.

'Oh... _My sweet angel.' _ujar pemuda itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan tempat dimana ia berdiri.

Meiko yang akan memasuki ruang guru merasa dihalangi oleh pemuda itu. Langsung saja Meiko mengeluarkan botol sake yang dia simpan di balik jasnya dan memukul kepala pemuda itu. Untung pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau jangan menghalangi jalan saja, Kaito Shion!" seru Meiko.

Pemuda yang bernama Kaito Shion itu cuma senyam-senyum gaje ke arah Meiko. Lagi-lagi Meiko memukulnya, untung kepala Kaito tidak terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku melihat bidadari, s_ensei."_ ujar Kaito.

"Hah? Kamu mabuk atau apa?" Meiko langsung saja menyeret Kaito ke ruang guru. Kaito yang masih berada dalam angan-angannya itu langsung mengikuti saja. "Daripada kamu menggila disini, lebih baik bantu aku."

"Ah... Bantu apa, s_ensei_?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko langsung saja memberikan tumpukan kertas-kertas pada Kaito. Kaito memperhatikan tumpukan kertas yang ia pegang, sangat banyak dan tinggi. Kaito cuma bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu nilai quiz murid-murid kelas satu. Tolong kamu bagikan ya?" pinta Meiko.

"He? Sebanyak ini?"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

Merasakan aura membunuh milik Meiko, Kaito Cuma bisa nurut aja. Iya, cari aman istilahnya. Sudah cukup kepalanya dipukul pakai botol sake, jangan sampai badannya juga. Kaito langsung saja pergi dari ruang guru dan menuju lantai dua, ruangan murid-murid kelas satu.

"Haduh... Kenapa Meiko-_sensei _bisa jadi guru? Galak banget gitu..." keluh Kaito.

.

.

.

Setelah membagi kertas ulangan ke kelas 1-1-, sekarang giliran kelas 1-2. Para murid senang melihat _senpai _mereka datang ke kelas mereka. Beberapa ada yang berteriak dengan senang, Len dan Piko yang baru saja kembali bingung kenapa teman-teman mereka berteriak begitu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Ah~ Kaito-s_enpai _ternyata." gumam Piko.

"Siapa itu?"

"_Senpai _yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya masih ada tiga s_enpai _lagi, dia salah satunya."

"Oh..."

Kaito langsung saja berdiri di meja guru, ia menaruh kertas-kertas ulangan itu di depan meja. Murid-murid yang lain langsung duduk tenang, tampaknya mereka lebih suka kedatangan Kaito daripada Meiko.

"Baiklah... Hmm, yang namanya aku panggil. Maju ke depan ambil ulangan kalian ya?" ujar Kaito sambil melihat-lihat kertas ulangan.

"Baik..." seru anak-anak.

Lalu Kaito membagikan kertas ulangan ke anak-anak kelas 1-2, Len hanya terdiam saja. Ini hari pertamanya masuk dan ia tidak tahu ada ulangan atau apa. Akhirnya Kaito sudah selesai membagikan semua kertasnya.

"Ada yang belum dapat?" tanya Kaito.

"Len-kun, _senpai." _ujar salah seorang teman mereka.

"Len-kun?"

"Hei, Len-kun kan murid baru. Tentu ia belum tahu." ujar Piko.

"Ano... Apa nilai ulangan ini penting?" tanya Len.

"Sebenarnya ini hanyalah nilai quiz saja. Tidak terlalu penting." ujar teman yang lain.

"Oh begitu..."

"Mana yang bernama Len-kun itu?" tanya Kaito.

Len langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito, ketika Kaito memanggilnya. Dan Kaito langsung saja membatu. Len, yang sedang menatapnya adalah orang yang menarik hatinya, bidadari-nya.

Kaito tidak mengedipkan mata ketika melihat Len. Jujur Len merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu, ia langsung saja menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. Kaito segera mendekati Len dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kamu Len-kun? Aku Kaito Shion, salam kenal." ujar Kaito.

"Salam kenal." ujar Len pelan tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kaito.

"Ah~ Jangan menghindari kontak mata, Len-kun."

"Aku tidak..."

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, Kaito sedikit merasa kesal karena ia harus keluar dari kelas ini. Kelas dimana bidadari-nya berada. Ah, Kaito memang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Len-kun dan semuanya..." ujar Kaito yang langsung meninggalkan kelas itu dan menuju kelas lain.

"Sampai jumpa..."

"Wah, wah... Kamu harus hati-hati Len-kun." bisik Piko.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Ini baru gosip. Kaito-_senpai _itu katanya seorang _gay. _Apalagi tadi ia melihatmu seperti itu."

Len sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, baru hari pertama ia masuk sekolah sudah mendengar cerita yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu. Len hanya menghela nafas saja.

'Apa aku salah masuk sekolah ini?' batin Len yang menangisi dirinya(?).

* * *

><p>Hari sudah berganti sore, waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Len juga ingin pulang menuju rumahnya, tapi tanpa ia sadari Kaito berada di belakangnya.<p>

"Hai, Len-kun." sapa Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Len.

Len sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengambil langkah jauh dari Kaito. Kaito yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Sebegitu takutnya padaku, Len-kun?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah, tidak..." gumam Len.

Tiba-tiba Kaito langsung saja memeluk badan Len, Len sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Mungkin gosip itu memang benar. Len menjadi ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

"Ah~ Kamu manis sekali, Len-kun~" goda Kaito.

"_Senpai, _lepaskan aku." ujar Len.

"Hmm~ Bagaimana ya?"

"Ckck... Kamu belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu, Kaito." ujar seseorang. Kaito dan Len menoleh ke arah orang itu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca.

"Mikuo-kun?" gumam Kaito.

Pemuda bernama Mikuo itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kaito itu.

"Ah~ Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa Miku-chan memutuskan dirimu." ujar Mikuo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito sok tidak berdosa.

"Iyalah. Kebiasaanmu yang suka memeluk orang, terutama cowok membuat dia shock."

"Ah~ Masalah itu ya?"

Len yang merasa dikacangin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito. Dan akhirnya bisa lepas juga. Kaito yang merasa kehilangan seseorang yang ia peluk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Akhirnya aku lepas dari pelukan Shion-s_enpai.' _batin Len.

Tapi kedamaian(?) belum datang bagi Len, buktinya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya sedang berlari ke arah Len. Gadis itu, Rin langsung saja memeluk Len sampai mereka berdua jatuh.

"Waduh... Apa-apaan ini, Rin?" tanya Len heran.

"Len-chan~ Aku kangen~" seru Rin sambil memeluk Len. Wajah Len langsung saja memerah.

"Lepaskan aku, Rin!"

"Wah... Beruntung sekali gadis itu." gumam Kaito sambil manggut-manggut.

"Lupakan saja, Kaito." ujar Mikuo.

Lalu setelah Rin memeluk Len hingga nyawa Len meregang(?), Rin melepaskan pelukannya itu. Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Len. Len terkejut karena belum sepenuhnya dia hidup(?), Rin kembali menyeretnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Sampai jumpa, _minna_!" seru Rin pada Kaito dan Mikuo. Mereka berdua hanya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Mikuo, kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Kaito.

"Memangnya kamu mikir apaan?" tanya Mikuo balik.

"Gadis itu mirip sama Len-kun."

"Ah, sama seperti aku yang mirip dengan Miku-chan. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu..."

"Iya..."

Karena sudah sepi, Kaito memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak mungkin ia berlama-lama di sekolah. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Iya, demi mendapatkan hati Len. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Ia menjalani latihan, mulai dari sit up(?), push up(?) dan jogging(?). Padahal mau nyataian perasaan aja nyampe segitunya. Mana pesona Kaito Shion yang mampu menaklukan hati baik wanita atau pria?

"Huh... Aku akan mendapatkan Len-kun. Lihat saja! Wahaha..." seru Kaito sambil tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng(?).

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Len dan Rin berangkat sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya Rin tidak tega membiarkan saudara kembarnya yang shota itu berada di sekolah seperti itu. Kumpulan para cowok. Membuat dirinya khawatir memikirkan Len siang dan malam(?).<p>

'Bagaimana kalau Len-chan di...' batin Rin sambil memikirkan yang iya-iya(?). "Kyaa!"

Len yang berada di samping Rin langsung sakit telinga mendengar teriakan Rin yang terdengar ke Kutub Utara(?). Ok Rin, pemikiranmu cukup berlebihan. Kau tidak lihat Len-chan menderita.*author ikut-ikutan Rin manggil Len-chan*.

"Rin, kamu jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong? Lama-lama aku ke dokter THT." keluh Len.

"Kyaa! Maaf Len-chan." gumam Rin.

Tidak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di Voca Gakuen, Len berpamitan pada Rin dan segera masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Sedangkan Rin, ia hanya menatap kepergian saudara kembarnya itu.

"Huwee, Len-chan~ Aku tidak bisa melindungimu..." ujar Rin dengan tangis bawang bombay(?) miliknya. Dan ia menjadi perhatian beberapa murid Voca Gakuen, dikiranya ada cewek gila*dilindes road roller punya Rin*

.

.

.

Lain lagi situasinya dengan Kaito, sekarang ia berada di dekat tangga menuju kelas Len. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya lagi.

"Wajah tampan, cek. Baju rapi, cek. Ucapan selamat pagi, cek." gumam Kaito sambil bernarsis-narsis ria.

Niatnya sih mau menyambut kedatangan _sweet angel_ a.k.a Len. Maka dari itu Kaito sudah bersiap-siap di dekat tangga. Memperkirakan kapan Len akan datang.

'Tap, tap'

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga, Kaito langsung saja muncul di depan anak tangga terakhir sambil meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Berharap bisa membuat Len berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Kaito.

"Huwaa!" jerit orang itu, Len sambil memukul wajah Kaito dengan tasnya.

Dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Kaito jatuh dari tangga dengan wajah yang babak belur(?). Begitu Len mengetahui orang yang ia pukul adalah Kaito, Len merasa bersalah. Ia langsung saja menghampiri Kaito.

"Wah... _Senpai, _maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu kau." ujar Len.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Kaito yang berusaha bangkit dengan sok keren. Ia langsung mengibaskan rambut birunya dan kembali berpose sok keren. "Kalau kamu yang melukaiku, dicambuk pun tidak apa. Karena aku-"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?"

Len langsung saja meninggalkan Kaito yang mulai asyik ngoceh sendiri. Kaito yang sedang bicara (baca: merayu) itu melirik ke sebelahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, Len sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Huwaa! Kemana _my sweet honey_?" jerit Kaito frustasi(?).

Ia mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kaito langsung saja bangkit tertarih-tatih(?) menuju tangga tadi. Ia beruasah agar tidak jatuh seperti tadi.

"Huhu... Bukan Kaito Shion namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Wahaha..." ujar Kaito sambil ketawa gaje. Beberapa murid Voca Gakuen yang melihat Kaito cuma bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

**TBC**

A/N: Fic humor pertama di akun ini. Dibutuhkan saran lewat review...^^

Arigato...


	2. Kaito: Little Chaos

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Humor garing, Male Harem

* * *

><p><strong>My Harem?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini Kaito tidak akan menyerah untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati Len. Setelah strategi sapaan pagi yang gagal itu, ia tidak kehabisan akal. Selama jam pelajaran pikirannya terus terarah pada sosok malaikatnya itu.<p>

Tampaknya sosok Kaito yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran itu diketahui oleh Ted Kasane-_sensei. _Dengan ganasnya(?), Ted langsung melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Kaito. Kaito yang tadi asyik bermimpi-mimpi indah mengenai Len itu langsung tersadar.

"Kaito Shion! Jangan asyik melamun saja! Perhatikan pelajaran saya!" seru Ted berapi-api(?). Murid-murid yang lain hanya diem aja, takut jadi sasaran berikutnya.

"Eh? Ah, iya..." gumam Kaito sambil mengelus kepalanya. 'Seandainya Len-kun yang melemparku begitu, aku tidak masalah.'

Mungkin Kaito memang sedang dimabuk asmara, bahkan disiksa oleh Len pun ia terima. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja pemuda menyedihkan ini*plak* dan menuju ke kelas Len.

.

.

.

Sedangkan berbeda dengan Len, ia sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya dan beberapa guru. Tampaknya kehidupan Len di Voca Gakuen ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun kalau jam istirahat kamu tidak sibuk tolong bantu saya membawa dokumen ya?" gumam Meiko yang sudah selesai mengajar. Ia akan meninggalkan kelas.

"Iya, Sakine-s_ensei._" ujar Len.

Meiko meninggalkan kelas dan akan digantikan oleh guru yang lain. Beberapa murid ada yang sibuk sendiri, termasuk Len dan Piko. Mereka berdua hanya saling mengobrol sebentar. Tidak lama sang guru telah masuk dan pelajaran kembali dimulai.

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat sudah tiba, Len langsung menuju ruang guru untuk menemui Meiko seperti permintaan Meiko tadi. Sesampainya di ruang guru, Len melihat Meiko sedang merapikan beberapa kertas.<p>

"Ah, Kagamine-kun kau sudah datang. Sini." panggil Meiko.

"Iya," Len segera mendekat ke arah Meiko. "Apa ini, _sensei_?"

"Ini beberapa soal yang akan kukoreksi. Bawakan ke perpustakaan ya?"

"Baik."

Len segera membantu Meiko membawa beberapa soal itu menuju perpustakaan. Sedangkan Kaito dan Mikuo yang sedang berjalan bersama melihat Len dan Meiko. Sudah bisa ditebak pandangan mata Kaito tertuju pada anak berambut pirang itu.

Melihat reaksi Kaito yang terdiam dan sesekali nyengir itu(?) membuat Mikuo merasa ngeri. Mikuo melirik ke arah Kaito yang masih terdiam bagai patung itu. Sesekali Mikuo menyentuh pundak Kaito.

"Ano... Kaito..." panggil Mikuo pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Kaito.

"Ah~ _my angel_..." gumam Kaito yang masih memperhatikan sosok Len itu.

Mikuo cuma geleng-geleng kepala lihat tingkah Kaito yang terkesan lebay itu. Langsung saja Kaito pergi meninggalkan Mikuo dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) dan sudah berada di samping Len, sedangkan Mikuo kaget melihat di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Eh? Kemana Kaito?" gumam Mikuo itu. "Mungkin dia mendekati anak baru itu." Mikuo langsung saja menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kaito segera mengikuti Len dan Meiko yang berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Kaito penasaran kemana malaikatnya itu akan pergi. Ternyata Len dan Meiko masuk ke perpustakaan, Kaito juga ikut masuk tentu menjaga jarak dari mereka.

"Nah, taruh disini saja Kagamine-kun. Terima kasih." ujar Meiko sambil menaruh kertas-kertas yang ia bawa.

"Sama-sama." demikian juga Len menaruh kertas-kertas itu. Ia berpamitan pada Meiko dan segera melirik ke arah rak-rak buku perpustakaan.

Len segera berjalan ke beberapa rak buku, ia tertarik oleh salah satu buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Ia ingin mengambil buku yang berada di atas, tapi ia tidak mungkin mencapainya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membantunya, pemuda berambut panjang bewarna ungu.

"Ini." ujar pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih." gumam Len.

Len menatap ke arah pemuda itu, ia hampir saja mengira orang yang menolongnya adalah seorang gadis. Tapi, karena Voca Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus cowok, jadi sudah pasti orang yang ada di hadapan Len adalah seorang pemuda.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Anak baru?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya..." jawab Len.

"GAKUPO!" terdengar suara dari dunia lain(?) dan sosok Kaito langsung muncul ke permukaan. Len langsung terkejut melihat sosok Kaito ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan, Kaito. Lagipula tumben sekali aku melihatmu disini." ujar pemuda bernama Gakupo.

"Maaf... Habis kamu deket-deket sama Len-kun."

"Len-kun?"

Kaito langsung melirik ke arah Len begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Merasa diperhatikan Len langsung membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Gakupo.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, kelas 1-2. Salam kenal." ujar Len.

"Oh... Aku Kamui Gakupo, kelas 3-4." ujar Gakupo.

'Ternyata lebih tua dari Kaito-s_enpai_ ya?' batin Len.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya," ujar Kaito yang langsung memeluk Len. Otomatis Len melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia tidak biasa dipeluk seperti itu. "Eh~ kok dilepas, Len-kun?"

"Kaito-s_enpai, _aku tidak biasa seperti itu." gumam Len malu.

"Wah, Kaito. Tampaknya kamu tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu ya?" ujar Gakupo sambil geleng-geleng kepala kayak mau disco.

"Ah~ Gakupo, kamu sudah lama mengenalku. Jadi... beginilah aku." ujar Kaito santai.

"Di sekolah panggil aku _senpai_, Kaito."

"Malas~"

Gakupo berusaha sabar menghadapi Kaito. Meski mereka teman sejak kecil, tapi sikap Kaito yang memang sok itu susah dihilangkan. Len yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua terlihat bingung. Kaito menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa, Len-kun?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah tidak... Kalian berdua akrab ya?" tanya Len.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawab Gakupo.

"Nah, Gakupo... Aku pergi dulu dan membawa Len-kun~"

"Kaito-_senpai, _aku masih mau disini."

"Sudahlah Kaito lepaskan, Kagamine-kun tidak mau."

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Len bersyukur karena setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari Kaito yang terlihat berusaha mendekati dirinya. Kaito melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku duluan," gumam Kaito. "Sampai jumpa, Len-kun." Kaito hanya tersenyum genit ke arah Len. Kalau para gadis yang melihat senyum itu, mungkin mereka bakal berteriak histeris.

Len sedikit terkejut saja melihatnya, sedangkan Gakupo geleng-geleng lagi. Ia hanya berusaha menenangkan Len.

"Begitulah dia. Maklumi saja." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya. Aku duluan, Kamui-s_enpai._" ujar Len dan ia berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sedangkan Gakupo hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihat kepergian Len. Entah kenapa terlintas di benaknya, ia ingin melindungi Len dari serangan berbahaya Kaito.

"Lebih baik aku mengawasi mereka berdua." gumam Gakupo.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, seperti biasa semua murid pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Kaito pun langsung bergegas ke kelas Len, beruntung Len belum pulang dan Kaito bisa mengajaknya pulang sama-sama.<p>

Iya, ini termasuk strategi sukses (baca: gagal) Kaito untuk mendapatkan hati Len. Entah dengan cara ini apakah Len bisa menerima Kaito, mengingat Kaito terlalu agresif untuk mengejar Len.

Ketika Kaito melihat sosok Len keluar dari kelas, ia hanya menyapanya saja dan tersenyum manis. Pokoknya penampilannya dibuat semenarik mungkin.

"Hai, Len-kun." sapa Kaito.

"Kaito-s_enpai_? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Len bingung.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Len dan hanya tersenyum saja. Jujur Len merasa harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya jika hanya berdua dengan Kaito. Ia takut kalau Kaito berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Kaito.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sama-sama. Kau mau?"

"Ano... Tampaknya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Rin-chan selalu menjemputku."

"Siapa dia? Gadis yang waktu kulihat itu memelukmu ya?"

"Iya. Dia saudara kembarku."

Kaito hanya terdiam saja, setidaknya ia bersyukur gadis yang memeluk Len itu adalah saudara kembarnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Kaito baru sadar bahwa gadis itu dan Len adalah saudara kembar.

"Setidaknya kita jalan bersama sampai di depan gerbang, kau mau?" tanya Kaito.

"Baiklah..." gumam Len.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Kaito melirik ke arah Len, untung dia bisa menahan diri kalau tidak Len berada dalam bahaya. Setelah mereka berdua di depan gerbang, benar saja sosok Rin sudah ada disana.

"Len-chan~ aku menunggumu~" ujar Rin sambil langsung berlari ke arah Len dan memeluknya.

"Aduh~ sakit kan, Rin." keluh Len.

"Hehe..," Rin memperhatikan sosok Kaito. Matanya seolah memiliki sensor(?) untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang berniat jahat pada Len. Rin langsung saja berdiri di hadapan Len dan menutupi Len dari pandangan Kaito. "_Pervert!"_

Satu kata dari Rin itu seolah-olah menusuk jantung Kaito. Buktinya Kaito sampai shock dibilang seperti itu. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Rin bicara seperti itu.

"Rin, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh," ujar Len kepada Rin. "Maaf Kaito-_senpai,_ jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati."

Len bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang masih shock itu, mungkin nyawanya melayang dulu entah kemana. Rin malah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Len, ia menatap tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Terlihat sekali wajah mesum milikmu itu ingin melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Len-chan," tuduh Rin lagi. "Aku ingatkan padamu, Len-chan milikku!" Rin langsung saja memeluk Len dan ia langsung menarik Len menjauh dari sosok Kaito.

Sementara itu, Kaito sudah kembali ke asalnya(?). Dia memperhatikan sosok Len dan Rin yang menjauh darinya. Ia masih ingat tuduhan Rin padanya, sebenarnya tuduhan Rin itu benar tapi tidak mungkin ia mengakuinya.

"Huh... Gadis yang keras kepala." gumam Kaito.

* * *

><p>Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, belajar dan belajar. Semua murid ingin istirahat sejenak dari kegiatan belajar mereka. Akhirnya keinginan mereka dikabulkan, bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas menuju kantin.<p>

Len hanya memakan bekal buatan Rin di kelasnya, ditemani oleh Piko dan teman-teman yang lain. Teman-teman yang lain iri melihat bekal Len yang selalu terlihat istimewa dari hari ke hari.

"Wah~ bekalmu kelihatan enak, Len-kun." ujar Piko.

"Ah, terima kasih." gumam Len.

"Pacarmu yang membuatnya ya?" celetuk teman mereka.

Len langsung kaget mendengar ucapan temannya, ia langsung saja menyanggahnya. Tentu saja, dengan sikap Rin yang sangat _brother complex _itu bagaimana Len bisa memiliki seorang gadis sebagai kekasihnya?

"Bukan, saudara kembarku yang membuatnya." ujar Len.

"Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Piko.

"Iya."

"Wah enaknya~"

Sementara mereka sibuk mengobrol dan memakan bekal masing-masing, Len sudah selesai makan. Ia langsung berdiri dan bilang ke teman-temannya ingin ke perpustakaan.

Ia berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan dengan santai, tapi ia tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Sudah dipastikan itu Kaito, ia melirik ke arah Len pergi. Begitu tahu itu perpustakaan langsung saja Kaito ke sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Len langsung memilih buku yang ingin ia baca. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Gakupo yang kebetulan juga sedang memilih buku. Len langsung saja memberi salam kepada Gakupo.

"Selamat siang, Kamui-_senpai._" ujar Len.

"Siang..." balas Gakupo. "Kau rajin ke perpustakaan ya?"

"Buku-buku disini sangat bagus."

"Hehe... Aku sarankan kau membaca ini, ini juga bagus." Gakupo memberikan sebuah buku tentang sejarah kerajaan Inggris kepada Len.

"Terima kasih." Len menerima buku itu dan segera ke bangku terdekat untuk membacanya. Sementara Gakupo melihat buku yang ia cari, ketika dapat ia langsung mendekati Len yang sedang duduk di pojok perpustakaan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu."

Sedangkan Kaito yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua itu merasa kesal, terlihat aura-aura cemburu(?) di dekat Kaito. Ia takut Gakupo juga akan menyukai Len dan mengambilnya.

Kaito langsung saja mendekati mereka berdua. Ia duduk di hadapan Len dan Len yang tadi asyik membaca melihat sosok Kaito yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, Kaito-s_enpai. _Selamat siang." sapa Len.

"Siang Len-kun," balas Kaito. "Kau rajin kesini ya?"

"Iya..." ujar Len.

"Memangnya kamu, kesini kalau ada maunya." tambah Gakupo.

"Eh? Tidak kok..." sanggah Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Kedatangan Kaito di perpustakaan itu dalam satu tahun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Makanya kalau dia kesulitan belajar selalu konsultasi denganku."

"Iya deh, murid teladan."

"Hehe... Ternyata Kaito-_senpai_ seperti itu..."

Melihat tawa Len yang manis itu, jantung Kaito berdetak kencang. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, langsung saja ia bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk Lend ari belakang. Len sangat terkejut melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Gakupo.

"_Se... Senpai..._" gumam Len malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa Len-kun? Kamu manis kalau begitu." goda Kaito. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Kaito mulai merayu Len lagi.

"Kaito, jangan begitu di perpustakaan." ujar Gakupo.

"Kena-" belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang cukup kencang.

"LEN-CHANN!" seru gadis itu sampai suaranya terdengar ke belahan dunia yang lain(?).

Semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan berusaha mencari asal suara itu, mereka terkejut melihat asal suara itu dari pohon yang ada di luar dan lebih parahnya lagi ada sosok gadis berambut pirang disana.

"EH? Rin?"Len kaget melihat sosok Rin berada di atas pohon seperti itu. "Kenapa kamu disitu?"

"Len-chan! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya macam-macam padamu!" seru Rin dan ia langsung saja melompat ke perpustakaan lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Orang-orang terkejut melihat Rin seperti itu. Mungkin kalau ingin melindungi orang yang disayangi hal yang mustahil bisa saja terjadi(?). Rin melihat Kaito memeluk Len, langsung saja ia mendekati Kaito dan menatapnya tajam seperti kemarin.

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar _pervert!_" seru Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito.

"Santai, gadis kecil." ujar Kaito yang malah makin memperat pelukannya pada Len.

"Ih~ Lepaskan Len-chan~" Rin langsung menarik-narik baju Kaito dari belakang.

"Hei, kalian jangan ribut!" seru penjaga perpustakaan dan mereka langsung terdiam.

"Makanya jangan menarik perhatian." tambah Gakupo.

Rin melirik ke arah Gakupo, entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik. Langsung saja ia mendekati sosok Gakupo dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, saudara kembar Len-chan. Salam kenal." ujar Rin manis.

"I... iya..." gumam Gakupo heran.

Kaito terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Rin yang langsung malu-malu jika melihat Gakupo. Kaito kembali memeluk Len dan benar saja Rin langsung mengamuk.

"Hei, aku lengah sedikit kau kembali berulah!" seru Rin yang ingin menarik Kaito dari Len.

"Kalian berdua, diam!" penjaga perpustakaan memberi peringatan lagi.

"Rin, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Len.

"OSIS sekolahku ada perlu dengan OSIS disini, makanya aku disini. Aku ingin mencarimu dan ketika merasakan sinyal aneh aku langsung saja naik pohon itu." jawab Rin.

Kaito, Gakupo dan Len heran mendengar penjelasan Rin. Awalnya masuk akal, tapi setelahnya patut dipertanyakan. Tampaknya Rin memang memiliki sinyal untuk mendeteksi pemuda _pervert _seperti Kaito*plak*.

"Pokoknya lepaskan Len-chan!" seru Rin lagi.

"Tidak akan~" ujar Kaito.

Gakupo bisa melihat bumbu rempah-rempah eh maksudnya bumbu permusuhan diantara Kaito dan Rin. Padahal mereka tidak saling kenal. Langsung saja Gakupo melepaskan Rin dari Kaito, demikian juga Gakupo melepaskan Kaito yang memeluk Len.

"Kalian berdua jangan seperti itu. Memalukan." ujar Gakupo.

Kaito dan Rin hanya terdiam saja, mereka melirik satu sama lain. Tapi Rin masih terlihat kesal, ia langsung mendekati Len dan memeluknya.

"Pokoknya tidak akan kuserahkan Len-chan padamu!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito.

Kaito merasa sedikit tertantang, ia memperhatikan Rin sambil menyeringai. Tampaknya otak _pervert_-nya berjalan ketika melihat Len yang hanya diam saja.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku melakukan ini pada Len-kun." ujar Kaito masih dengan seringainya itu.

"Eh?" Rin bingung apa yang Kaito bicarakan.

Tapi semuanya terjawab ketika Kaito mendekati Len dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Len. Sontak semua orang yang melihatnya termasuk Gakupo, Rin dan Len kaget. Wajah Len langsung saja memerah.

"Kyaaa! Len-chan, kamu tidak murni(?) lagi." Rin hampir ingin nangis darah(?) melihat Kaito mencium pipi Len.

"Kaito-_senpai_!" seru Len marah, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kaito hanya senyam-senyum gaje aja karena setidaknya ia berhasil mencium pipi Len. Orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan sedikit shock, tapi mereka tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Toh, gosip Kaito adalah seorang _gay _memang benar dan hal itu lumrah saja di sekolah ini.

Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito yang masih senyam-senyum gaje itu. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk tindakan teman sejak kecilnya itu yang memang suka kelewatan.

"Hei, kau membuat mereka histeris." ujar Gakupo.

"Ah~ pipi Len-kun saja lembut seperti itu, apalagi bibirnya." ujar Kaito dengan khayalannya.

Gakupo sedikit s_weatdrop _liat tingkah Kaito yang makin menjadi-jadi itu. Sedangkan Rin memandang Kaito dengan tatapan membunuh(?).

"Kau cari mati ya?" seru Rin dengan aura membunuh miliknya.

"He? Gadis kecil ini berisik sekali." gumam Kaito.

Dan setidaknya perpustakaan yang selalu sepi, hari ini menjadi ramai dengan acara kejar-kejaran ala India(?) antara Kaito dan Rin. Rin benar-benar ingin menghabisi Kaito karenaa telah mencium Len, sedangkan Kaito menikmati anugerah(?) terindah itu.

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen telat update, cari ide sedikit susah. Kayaknya humornya juga kurang kerasa deh.

Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca fic ini.

Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa review ya?^^


	3. Gakupo: I'm not Gay, am I?

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Humor garing, Male Harem

* * *

><p><strong>My Harem?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari terlewati sejak insiden kekerasan(?) di perpustakaan itu. Sekarang Len harus lebih waspada lagi terhadap Kaito. Benar yang Rin bilang, Kaito adalah pemuda yang <em>pervert. <em>Mengingat ketika Kaito mencium pipi Len, wajah Len langsung saja memerah.

Rin yang sedang membawa sarapan itu melihat tingkah laku sang adik kembarnya di ruang makan. Ia heran kenapa wajah Len memerah. Tapi, karena Rin selalu berpikir jauh ke depan(?), ia berpikir Len mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Kyaa... Len-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu tidak sakit, kan? Kamu tidak mengingat si _pervert _itu kan?" tanya Rin berturut-turut.

Len hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Rin, ia malu jika ketahuan oleh saudara kembarnya. Takut ketahuan kalau ia memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Rin, kita berangkat saja." ajak Len.

"Lho? Kita belum sarapan..." gumam Rin.

"Aku sudah..." Len langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan Rin terkejut melihat Len sudah selesai makan.

"Tunggu aku, Len-chan!" seru Rin sambil makan sarapannya dengan kecepatan kilat(?).

Len menunggu di depan pintu dan akhirnya Rin sudah menyusulnya. Langsung saja Rin menggandeng tangan Len dan mereka berdua berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai..." gumam Len ketika ia berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Iya..." ujar Rin dengan sangat tidak rela.

"Ano... Bisa lepaskan tanganku, Rin?"

"Hmm... Baiklah."

Rin melepas tangan Len dengan sangat terpaksa. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau adik kembarnya terkena sesuatu yang mengerikan di sekolah ini. Mengingat waktu itu Rin melihat adegan tidak senonoh(?) yang dilakukan Kaito.

'Awas kalau aku bertemu dia!' batin Rin berapi-api hingga bisa memasak telor(?).

"Nee, Rin. Kau ke sekolah sana, nanti telat." gumam Len.

"Ah, ok deh. Nanti aku jemput. Bye..."

Ketika Rin sudah meninggalkan Len, Len segera berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jujur hal ini membuat Len merinding jadinya.

"Pagi, Len-kun~" sapa orang itu tepat di telinga Len.

Len langusng saja mendorong orang itu, dan orang itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah. Len kaget melihat orang yang membuatnya merinding tadi adalah, seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kaito-s_enpai?_" gumam Len dengan wajah merah. "Tidak bisa menyapaku dengan cara yang biasa?"

"Haha... Untukmu, aku harus memberikan sapaan khusus tiap hari." ujar Kaito yang telah bangkit dari kubur, eh dari jatuhnya dan berpose keren.

"Jangan menakuti Kagamine-kun, Kaito." ujar seseorang.

"Ah, Kamui-s_enpai_." ujar Len.

"Gakupo, kau pintar mencari perhatian Len-kun ya?" tuduh Kaito.

"Siapa yang mencari perhatian? Memangnya kamu." ujar Gakupo santai.

"Apa?"

"Sudah, sudah. Kaito-s_enpai _dan Kamui-s_enpai _jangan bertengkar." ujar Len.

"Aku tidak..." ujar Kaito dan Len bersamaan.

Len hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat kekompakan kedua s_enpai _itu. Meski mereka tidak mengakui bahwa mereka kompak, tapi itu semua terlihat ketika mereka bersama. Gakupo melirik ke arah tam jangannya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku duluan ya, ada pelajaran olahraga," ujar Gakupo. "Kagamine-kun, ikut denganku."

"Apa? Kok gitu?" keluh Kaito.

"Kalau kutinggal kalian berdua, kau pasti bertingkah aneh-aneh, Kaito."

Gakupo langsung saja menggengam tangan mungil Len dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Sedangkan Kaito yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa nangis darah(?) menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Huwaa... Len-kun..." rengek Kaito.

Kaito, dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang pemuda yang disukai gadis dan juga pria? Masa menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu? Tampaknya, Kaito menyadari harga dirinya dan mulai bertingkah keren (baca: sok keren) itu lagi.

"Huh, bagaimana pun caranya, Len-kun akan jatuh ke pelukanku. Wahaha..." Kaito mulai ketawa layaknya pahlawan bertopeng lagi dan membuat teman-teman lain _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Len sudah sampai di kelasnya yang diantar oleh Gakupo. Sekarang sudah waktunya belajar, Len mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius begitu juga teman-teman yang lain. Akhirnya pelajaran jam pertama sudah selesai.<p>

Len dan teman-teman lain langsung ke ruang ganti, karena setelah ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Saat ganti baju Len menyadari satu hal, pelajaran pertama tadi Gakupo juga olahraga. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu Gakupo di lapangan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya murid-murid kelas 1-2 segera menuju lapangan olahraga. Benar saja, para s_enpai _kelas 3-4 masih berolahraga. Len memperhatikan bahwa para s_enpai _sedang bermain basket. Ia melihat Gakupo sedang bermain dan berhasil mencetak _point._

"Wah... Keren..." gumam Len.

"Kamui-_senpai_ jago olahraga sih. Wajar saja ia bisa." ujar Piko.

"Begitu ya?"

Gakupo sudah selesai bermain, ia dan teman-temannya segera membawa bola untuk disimpan kembali. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Len, ia hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnLen. Len yang melihatnya hanya melambaikan tangan saja. Lalu Gakupo menuju gudang penyimpanan perlatan olahraga.

"Wah, Len-kun kau kenal dengan Kamui Gakupo-s_enpai _ya?" tanya Piko.

"Dibilang kenal ya, lumayan. Aku sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan." jawab Len.

"Wah, hebat. Gakupo-s_enpai _itu susah didekati lho..."

"Iya... Apalagi para _kouhai _seperti kita. Ia jarang sekali bicara." tambah teman yang lain.

"Begitu ya..."

Ketika mereka asyik membicarakan tentang Gakupo, orangnya telah muncul. Dia memegang pundak Len dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Halo, Kagamine-kun." sapa Gakupo.

"Hai, Kamui-s_enpai," _balas Len. "Sudah selesai olahraga?"

"Iya... Aku duluan ke kelas ya. Ah ya, kutunggu kau di tempat biasa."

Lalu Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan Len, Len hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Mendengar ucapan Gakupo tadi, teman-teman Len menjadi heboh sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka membuat kesimpulan seenaknya.

"Len-kun, kau janjian dengan Gakupo-_senpai_?" tanya salah satu teman.

"Wah... Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan... kamu ketularan Kaito-_senpai _ya?" gumam teman yang lain dengan ekspresi layaknya dapat emas(?).

"Enak aja! Aku masih normal!" seru Len sedikit tidak terima. "Aku akan menemui Kamui-s_enpai _untuk mengembalikan buku kok. Itu saja."

"Oh begitu..." ujar teman-teman serempak kayak paduan suara.

"Kamui Gakupo-s_enpai _termasuk orang yang populer, Len-kun. Wajar saja banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya." ujar Piko.

"Dia termasuk orang kedua yang populer." ujar teman yang lain.

"Kedua? Berarti ada ketiga begitu?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Yang pertama Kaito-_senpai, _kedua Gakupo-_senpai, _ketiga Hiyama-s_enpai _dan keempat adalah Hatsune-s_enpai_." jawab Piko.

"Wah... Kau tahu saja."

"Hehe... Iya, karena mereka berempatlah andalan sekolah jika ada festival."

"Andalan untuk apa?"

"Menarik perhatian para gadis untuk datang ke sini saat festival."

"Oh begitu..."

"Hei, kalian malah ngobrol saja! Pelajaran dimulai!" ujar guru olahraga, Megurine Luki.

"Iya..."

Dan akhirnya murid-murid kelas 1-2 memulai pelajaran olahraga yang diajarkan oleh Luki. Sebenarnya saudara kembar Luki, Luka juga bekerja sebagai guru tapi sebagai guru IPA. Berbeda dengan Luki yang suka kegiatan fisik seperti olahraga.

Daripada aku mulai ngelantur dengan menceritakan sejarah(?) duo Megurine, lebih baik segera lanjut saja cerita ini ke istirahat siang.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya waktu istirahat siang tiba. Semua murid menikmati istirahat siang dengan makan di kantin atau di kelas dengan bekal masing-masing. Tentu saja, Len memakan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Rin.<p>

Setelah selesai memakan bekalnya, Len segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju perpustakaan. Ia membawa sebuah buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia pinjam. Tampaknya tidak ada Kaito, hingga Len bebas ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Permisi..." ujar Len.

"Kagamine-kun, akhirnya kau datang." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya, Kamui-s_enpai. _Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini."

"Apa kau ingin meminjam lagi?"

"Tidak..."

"Oh begitu. Kalau mau istirahat sebentar atau melihat-lihat juga boleh."

"Terima kasih."

Len hanya melihat-lihat buku saja, karena ia bingung ingin meminjam buku apa. Rasanya suasana perpustakaan saat sepi*memang harus begitu*. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu sangat ramai, Len jadi tertawa kecil saja.

"Wah, Kagamine-kun... Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Gakupo yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Len.

"Eh? Kamui-_senpai... _Tidak kok..." jawab Len gugup. Ternyata Gakupo ada bakat juga muncul tiba-tiba kayak setan*plak*.

Gakupo memperhatikan wajah Len, entah kenapa terbesit di pikirannya kalau Len itu sangat manis. Tapi, buru-buru Gakupo hilangkan pikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin pikirannya teracuni karena Kaito.

"Ada apa, s_enpai_? Daritadi liatin aku terus?" tanya Len.*GR juga, Len-chan*

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Gakupo malu(?).

Len hanya memperhatikan wajah Gakupo dan tersenyum manis. Jujur, Gakupo merasa sedikit ada yang berbeda. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak kencang karena senyum Len.

'Sadarlah, Gakupo! Kau bukan seorang _gay _seperti Kaito!' batin Gakupo sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya ke rak buku(?). Len yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Kenapa, _senpai_?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." ujar Gakupo dengan darah(?) di kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah Gakupo yang sedikit aneh itu, Len hanya berusaha yakin bahwa Gakupo baik-baik saja. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok seseorang yang memandang mereka berdua dengan derai air mata.

"Huwaa... Len-kun~" tangis orang itu.

Sudah tahu siapa kan orang gaje itu*plak*. Karena cerita ini tidak terlalu berhubungan dengannya kita tinggalkan saja ia dulu.

Kembali dengan Gakupo yang mulai menggalau(?). Dia bingung kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang jika melihat Len, apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah sang _cupid _telah menembakkan panah asmara padanya*halah*.

"Kamui-s_enpai, _aku harus ke kelas." ujar Len.

Tapi, sebelum Len pergi Gakupo malah memeluknya dari belakang. Len sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Gakupo, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kenapa? Ketika Kaito memeluknya ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Ano... Kamui-_senpai_?" gumam Len dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Sebentar saja. Tidak ada yang melihat." bisik Gakupo dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Len langsung saja tambah merah, dia bingung kenapa Gakupo memeluknya seperti itu. Tapi, ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Gakupo. Tidak ada paksaan dalam memeluknya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung menarik Len dari Gakupo.

"Kaito!" seru Gakupo.

"Kaito-_senpai_?" gumam Len.

Kaito memandang Len dan Gakupo bergantian. Ia merasa cemburu melihat mereka berdua berpelukan mesra seperti tadi. Kaito memandangtajam ke arah Gakupo.

"Gakupo, kukira kau tidak seperti itu!" seru Kaito.

"Memangnya aku kayak kamu." ujar Gakupo.

"Kamu juga menyukai Len-kun, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Kaito itu, wajah Len memerah. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu. Gakupo menyukainya? Benarkah? Di satu sisi Len tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi, kalau Rin tahu ia dalam bahaya.

"Aku permisi!" seru Len sambil berlari dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Len-kun..." panggil Kaito, tapi Len tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia pergi..." gumam Gakupo.

"Meski kita teman, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Len-kun padamu!" seru Kaito.

"Aku tidak peduli." ujar Gakupo.

"Bohong. Kau juga menyukainya. Baiklah, kita bersaing."

"Bersaing?"

"Dua minggu lagi festival dan kita akan bersaing dalam menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Yang paling banyak boleh memiliki Len-kun."

Gakupo hanya tersenyum saja, ia merasa Kaito sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Makanya, dari kecil Kaito selalu berusaha bersaing dengannya. Melihat senyum Gakupo itu, Kaito merasa sedikit diremehkan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau memustuskan seenakmu, Kaito. Sama saja seperti kita kecil," jawab Gakupo. "Len-kun bukan barang yang bisa kita ambil sesukanya."

Mendengar Gakupo memanggil Len dengan panggilan "Len-kun", membuat Kaito geram sendiri. Kaito masih saja memandang kesal ke arah Gakupo.

"Awas kau! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Kaito dan ia berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat tingkah Kaito yang masih seperti anak kecil itu. Ia langsung membereskan beberapa buku. Tapi, ia terdiam. Entah kenapa ia menyanggupi persaingan dari Kaito. Bukannya itu sama saja mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Len.

'Ah... Tidak! Kumohon, aku bukan _gay_!' jerit batin Gakupo sambil kembali memukulkan kepalanya di rak buku(?).

Ok, kita tinggalkan pemuda galau(?) itu yang asyik memukul kepalanya ke rak buku, dan pemuda _childish _yang dengan seenaknya mengumumkan perang untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati.

* * *

><p>Len sudah berada di kelas, ia memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang sedikit ramai dari biasanya. Banyak teman-teman yang ramai membicarakan berbagai macam hal.<p>

"Ada apa, ramai sekali?" tanya Len.

"Kami akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk festival." ujar Piko.

"Festival? Secepat itu ya?"

"Iya..."

"Kita akan mengadakan apa?"

"Seperti biasa, _butler cafe._"

"Eh?"

"Lagipula keempat idola Voca Gakuen juga sudah menarik perhatian para gadis. Mereka pasti akan datang."

"Begitu ya?"

Len mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Piko, mungkin Voca Gakuen ini lebih mengutamakan sang idola sekolah untuk menarik perhatian para gadis sebagai pengunjung festival.

"Ok. Kita akan menyiapkan semuanya selama dua minggu ini." ujar sang ketua kelas.

"Iya!" seru murid kelas 1-2.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama. Mungkin humor-nya kurang kerasa. Semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya dan jangan lupa review ya...^^


	4. Gakupo: Festival Begin

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Male Harem, Entah masih ada humor/tidak(?).

* * *

><p><strong>My Harem?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pemutusan untuk festival. Semua kelas memakai tema <em>butler cafe <em>karena semua siswa di Voca Gakuen adalah para cowok. Yang membedakannya adalah pelayanan tiap kelas.

Ketika sudah jam pulang sekolah, semua murid kelas 1-2 bersiap-siap dengan kostum yang akan mereka pakai. Beruntung Piko ahli dalam menjahit dan ia bisa menjahit beberapa baju dibantu oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Piko sambil membawa baju dan celana hitam.

"Kita akan pakai itu?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja. Seorang _butler _yang disukai para gadis itu memakai baju serba hitam."

"Iya deh..."

Semua murid menerima baju buatan Piko, desain baju yang sangat bagus dan khas _butler _membuat mereka terlihat antusias untuk memakai baju itu saat festival. Tapi, ketenangan murid kelas 1-2 terusik oleh suara-suara aneh.

"Huwaa... Aku gak mau!" jerit seseorang.

Murid-murid kelas 1-2 melirik dari balik pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Kaito sedang dikejar oleh Mikuo, para murid-murid hanya tertawa saja melihatnya. Kaito berhenti di depan kelas 1-2 dan masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan macam-macam, Mikuo-kun. Aku gak mau!" jerit Kaito kayak cewek(?).

"Ayolah... Kau tidak akan menyesal," ujar Mikuo yang mengeluarkan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna biru. "Gaun ini bagus lho..."

"Kau kira aku cewek?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kau cukup cocok untuk _cosplay _sebagai cewek."

"Huwaa... Tidak..."

Murid-murid lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kaito yang seperti anak kecil itu. Kaito melirik ke arah Len, ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Len. Len sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Eh? Kaito-s_enpai_?" gumam Len.

"Nee, Len-kun jangan biarkan Mikuo-kun memakaikan baju itu untukku." ujar Kaito.

"Bagaimana kita akan menjalankan proyek kelas kita kalau kau tidak memakai gaun ini." ujar Mikuo.

"Memangnya kelas kalian mengadakan apa, Hatsune-_senpai_?" tanya Piko.

"Kami akan mengadakan _reverse harem. _Dimana Kaito adalah satu-satunya gadis di kelas kami." jawab Mikuo dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak mau! Apa peduliku dengan acara _harem_ buatanmu itu."

"Kau harus peduli." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya, seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan baju ungu dan celana putih.

"Kamui-_senpai_?" gumam murid kelas 1-2.

"Gakupo? Kau mau tertawa, hah?" ujar Kaito kesal.

"Kau pakai gaun ini cocok kok." ujar Gakupo.

"Harusnya kau. Kau kayak cewek gitu."

"Oh..."

Gakupo memandang remeh ke arah Kaito, Kaito sedikit sebal melihatnya. Langsung saja ia mengganti baju dengan kecepatan kilat hingga tidak terlihat(?). Dan ia memakai baju berwarna biru yang desain-nya sama seperti baju Gakupo.

"Wah... Ada dua Duke disini." gumam Mikuo antusias.

"Aku lebih cocok begini." ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Gakupo. "Bagaimana pun juga aku terlihat lebih keren."

"Oh ya?" gumam Gakupo. Ia langsung menahan tangan Kaito dan sedikit menyudutkannya di tembok. Kaito hanya meringis saja.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kalau begini kau seperti seorang gadis, Kaito."

Wajah Kaito sedikit memerah, ia langsung saja melepaskan tangannya dari Gakupo dan memandang tajam ke arah Gakupo.

"Aku bukan seperti yang kau kira!" seru Kaito. Ia langsung saja mendekati Len dan memeluknya.

"Eh? Kaito-_senpai_?" gumam Len malu.

Tampaknya Kaito sengaja membuat Gakupo terbakar api cemburu. Tapi, Gakupo mampu mengendalikan emosinya minus ketika ia membenturkan kepalanya di rak buku ketika menyadari dirinya sebagai seorang _gay._

Gakupo berpose keren*memang keren* dan membuat semua orang terpesona(?). Tampaknya Gakupo bisa saja merebut predikat cowok populer nomor 1 dari Kaito. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah bagi Gakupo.

"Hmm... Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menjalankan festival, Kaito. Tidak ada gunanya jika kau tidak mau ikut." ujar Gakupo.

"Kalau pakai gaun aku yang tidak mau!" keluh Kaito.

Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil saja, tampaknya ia memiliki rencana tersendiri. Ia mendekati Mikuo dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mereka berdua tampaknya akan menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia yang harus sukses.

"Aku mengerti, Kamui-_senpai._" ujar Mikuo.

"Baiklah... Festival tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kalian harus siap." ujar Gakupo dan ia meninggalkan kelas 1-2 itu.

"Aku juga kembali ke kelas," ujar Mikuo. "Acara _harem _tidak akan berjalan jika tidak ada aku." Mikuo langsung berjalan menuju kelasny.

Kaito hanya pundung di pojokan, dia merasa bahwa dirinya tertipu oleh sahabatnya. Masa dia harus dandan sebagai seorang gadis? Kaito tentu tidak akan mau. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai seseorang yang bisa menarik perhatian wanita maupun pria?

"Aku juga kembali deh..." ujar Kaito dengan aura berat di sekitarnya.

Anak-anak kelas 1-2 hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Kaito yang seperti itu. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas Kaito mendapat gelar cowok populer nomor 1 itu. Mungkin, Gakupo bisa menyingkirkannya.

"Lebih baik kita bekerja." ujar Piko.

"Iya." jawab anak-anak kelas 1-2.

* * *

><p>Setiap hari semua murid di Voca Gakuen menyiapkan berbagai macam hal untuk festival yang tinggal satu hari lagi. Masalah kostum sudah, stand yang akan dipilih ada, dan semuanya sudah hampir beres.<p>

"TIDAK!" terdengar suara Kaito yang lagi-lagi berteriak seperti cewek(?).

Semua pandangan para pemuda tertuju ke arah Kaito, lagi-lagi dia dikejar-kejar oleh Mikuo untuk mencoba gaun yang cocok. Sudah tersebar ke seluruh kelas kalau kelas 2-3 yaitu kelasnya Kaito akan mengadakan _reverse harem._

"Kaito... Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun-gaun manis untukmu." ujar Mikuo.

"Aku tidak akan memakai gaun itu!" seru Kaito. "Lagipula, konsep kita kan kerajaan? Kenapa aku harus jadi Putri?"

"Biar menarik."

Ok, Kaito merasa kesal dengan hal seperti ini. Baru saja Kaito akan lari lagi, ia bertemu dengan Gakupo. Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang datar, tapi terbaca di wajahnya kalau Gakupo meremehkan Kaito.

"Apa maksudnya tatapanmu itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Gakupo balik.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Gakupo. Aku yang mendapat gelar cowok populer nomor 1 disini."

"Kau lupa? Aku nomor 2. Jarak kita dekat."

Kaito merasa sebal saja jika mengingat urutan rangking cowok populer di Voca Gakuen ini. Memang sih, Gakupo keren tapi Kaito kurang suka sikap Gakupo yang terkadang suka meremehkan orang lain.

"Ck, lebih baik aku mencari Len-kun saja." ujar Kaito yang langsung lari ke kelas 1-2.

Kaito langsung pergi menuju kelas 1-2, kelas Len. Gakupo hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum saja, ia mendekati Mikuo dan memperhatikan gaun yang dipegang oleh Mikuo.

'Gaun-gaun yang manis.' batin Gakupo.

"Kamui-_senpai, _bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tenang. Besok pasti bisa."

Gakupo sangat yakin dengan rencananya itu. Ia yakin Kaito tidak akan bisa menghindari dari tugasnya. Dan gaun yang Gakupo pilih juga bagus, gaun berwarna biru hampir setipe dengan baju yang akan dipakai besok.

* * *

><p>Hari festival sudah tiba, sudah banyak para pengunjung yang datang. Sudah dipastikan pengunjung perempuan lebih dominan. Tujuan pengunjung perempuan itu banyak, melihat cowok-cowok tampan di Voca Gakuen terutama keempat cowok yang populer itu.<p>

"Selamat datang di Voca Gakuen, _my lady._" ujar keempat cowok itu bersamaan.

"Kyaaa..." terdengar teriakan dari para gadis itu.

Keempat cowok itu tidak lain adalah Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru dan Mikuo. Mereka berempat memakai kostum ala Duke dengan warna _image _mereka masing-masing. Gakupo warna ungu, Kaito warna biru, Kiyoteru warna coklat dan Mikuo warna hijau muda.

Para gadis itu sangat senang bisa melihat keempat cowok yang populer itu. Keempat cowok itu langsung masuk menuju gedung sekolah, diikuti oleh banyak gadis. Tapi, mereka berempat menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Maaf nona manis, kami tidak bisa menemani kalian." ujar Kaito.

"Eh? Kok gitu?" keluh beberapa gadis.

"Kami ada di kelas masing-masing. Kalian bisa datang ke kelas kami, kelas 2-3."

"Kalian juga bisa datang ke kelas 3-4." tambah Gakupo.

"Baiklah..." ujar para gadis itu.

Kaito dan Mikuo kembali ke kelas mereka, begitu juga dengan Gakupo dan Kiyoteru. Kaito dan Mikuo akan segera menjalankan kegiatan mereka berupa _reverse harem _ala kerajaan, sedangkan kelas Gakupo dan Kiyoteru bernuansa _host club._

Saat Gakupo dan Kiyoteru kembali ke kelas mereka, mereka bertemu dengan Len yang sedang membawa beberapa makanan. Tampaknya ia terlihat kesulitan membawa makanan yang banyak. Gakupo langsung saja mendekatinya dan membantunya.

"Ah..." gumam Len.

"Bahaya membawa barang sebanyak ini sendirian." ujar Gakupo.

"Kamui-_senpai_..."

"Seharusnya kau membawanya satu-satu dulu." tambah Kiyoteru.

"Ah iya..."

Len merasa terbantu ketika Gakupo dan Kiyoteru membantunya membawakan beberapa makanan untuk _butler cafe _mereka. Gakupo melirik sekilas ke arah Len, wajah Len sangat manis apalagi pakaian _butler _itu tampak cocok untuknya.

'Huwaa... Aku harus menahan diri. Aku bukan orang seperti Kaito.' batin Gakupo.

Tampaknya Gakupo masih belum jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di kelas 1-2, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru membantu Len menaruh makanan-makanan itu di ruang lain.

"Terima kasih Kamui-_senpai _dan..." ujar Len terhenti ketika melihat Kiyoteru.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru." ujar Kiyoteru.

"Ah iya, Hiyama-_senpai_..." ujar Len lagi.

"Jangan sungkan Len-kun, kau bisa minta tolong ke kami." tambah Gakupo.

Len hanya tersenyum ke arah kedua _senpai-_nya itu. Mereka memang baik, meski Len belum mengenal Kiyoteru. Melihat senyum Len seperti itu, jantung Gakupo berdetak lebih kencang. Ia merasa malu sendiri.

'Ayolah... Apa aku memang _gay_? Ini semua salah Kaito, dekat-dekat dia aku jadi begini?' batin Gakupo dengan putus asa(?). Len dan Kiyoteru hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Gakupo yang aneh.

"Kamui-kun, sudah saatnya kita ke kelas. Masih banyak tugas." ujar Kiyoteru.

"Ah iya, benar juga. Nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan kelas, Len-kun. Kalau ada waktu datang ke kelasu juga bisa." ujar Gakupo dan ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas Len diikuti oleh Kiyoteru.

"Iya..."

.

.

.

Kelas Len bisa sedikit sepi sekarang, mereka kelelahan menangani banyaknya tamu yang datang. Karena sepi mereka bisa beristirahat sekarang, cukup untuk mengumpulkan energi jika cafe mereka ramai lagi.

"Ah... Capek~" ujar Piko.

"Iya...," gumam Len. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Gakupo tadi. Len langsung menuju pintu kelasnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau liat-liat kelas lain."

"Ok, jangan lama-lama..."

Len segera keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju kelas Gakupo, kelas 3-4. Tadi Gakupo menyuruh Len ke kelasnya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bagus di kelas Gakupo. Sekalian Len ingin melihat seperti apa kelas _senpai-_nya itu. Len membuka pintu kelas itu dan sudah ada beberapa pemuda yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di Voca Club..." ujar kedua pemuda itu.

"Ah... Ehmm.. Iya," ujar Len sedikit bingung. Kedua pemuda yang menyambutnya itu terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. "Apa Kamui-_senpai _ada?"

"Gakupo? Dia sedang sibuk sekarang." ujar pemuda itu. Ia menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Len melirik ke arah pojok itu dan melihat Gakupo yang dikelilingi sekitar lima orang gadis.

'Eh? Kamui-_senpai _sangat populer.' batin Len.

"Apa kau ada perlu dengannya? Mau kupanggilkan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Len langsung meninggalkan kelas 3-4 itu.

Rasanya ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Gakupo mendapat peringkat kedua cowok populer di sekolah ini, mungkin karena kemampuannya menaklukan hati para gadis. Tapi, Gakupo bukan tipe seperti itu. Mungkin demi profesionalitas atas tugasnya.

"Apa aku ke kelas Kaito-_senpai_?" gumam Len sambil berjalan ke kelas 2-3.

Len sudah ada di depan kelas 2-3, begitu ia membuka pintunya muncullah sosok Mikuo yang masih memakai baju ala Duke itu langsung menggengam tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Mungkin para gadis akan terhipnotis dengan tatapan itu.

"Silahkan masuk dan berdansalah di _harem _ini." ujar Mikuo.

"Eh? Temannya Kaito-_senpai_?" gumam Len.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun aku juga punya nama. Hatsune Mikuo."

"Ok, Hatsune-_senpai."_

"Selamat datang."

"Iya. Mana Kaito-_senpai_?"

"Ahaha... Dia sedang menikmati perannya."

Mikuo menujuk ke arah dekat jendela, disana ada sosok seorang gadis yang memakai gaun biru dan berambut pirang. Len terkejut melihatnya, gadis itu sangat cantik.

"Eh? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Len.

"Itu Kaito, Kagamine-kun." jawab Mikuo.

"Eh?"

Len terkejut ternyata gadis itu adalah Kaito. Jadi ini yang dimaksud _reverse harem _yang akan diadakan kelas 2-3. Kaito menjadi seorang gadis dan teman-teman lainnya akan ada di samping Kaito, lebih tepatnya Kaito menarik perhatian para pengunjung pria untuk datang. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya banyak pengunjung pria atau wanita yang datang untuk melihat Kaito.

"Cantik kan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Mikuo, awas kau ya?" keluh Kaito.

"Kau cantik jika begitu."

"Ck, Len-kun jangan lihat aku seperti ini. Kau ke kelasmu saja."

"Eh? Baiklah..." gumam Len.

Len segera keluar dari kelas 2-3 dan menuju kelasnya, mungkin cafenya sudah ramai lagi dan butuh bantuannya. Sudah cukup ia berkeliling melihat kelas kedua _senpai_-nya itu. Nuansa yang sangat heboh.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya festival sudah selesai dan semuanya sedang beristirahat. Ternyata capek juga melayani para pengunjung dari pagi hingga sore seperti sekarang. Len dan teman-temannya beristirahat di kelasnya.<p>

"Fiuh, capek..." ujar Len.

Tidak lama muncul sosok Gakupo, ia melihat Len sedang duduk di dekat pintu kelas. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Len duduk disana. Tapi, ia mendekati Len dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Capek ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"AH? Eh? Kamui-_senpai_..." gumam Len kaget.

"Maaf membuat dirimu kaget begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Len memperhatikan sosok Gakupo yang masih memakai baju ala Duke itu, ia akui Gakupo sangat keren dengan baju itu. Wajah Len sedikit memerah karena melihat Gakupo. Gakupo melirik ke arah Len dan melihat wajah Len yang memerah itu.

"Ada apa, Len-kun?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah tidak..." jawab Len.

Gakupo kelihatannya sok keren, padahal ditatap seperti itu oleh Len membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia melihat wajah Len yang manis, hampir sajaterbesit di benaknya ingin mencium Len.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Hilangkan fantasi gila ini?' batin Gakupo frustasi sambil membenturkan kepalanya di dinding(?).

"Kamui-_senpai _baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Len sedikit _sweatdrop._

"Ah, iya. Baik-baik saja kok. Hahaha..." jawab Gakupo sambil tertawa garing.

Teman-teman sekelas Len tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka berdua, tapi kedatangan seseorang yang heboh menarik perhatian murid kelas 1-2 ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun biru.

"Gakupo? Sudah kuduga kau ada disini!" seru Kaito.

"Ah... Kaito ya? Kau manis kalau begitu." ujar Gakupo.

"Ck, kembalikan bajuku. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dan harus memakai gaun seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Kau justru lebih manis begitu." Gakupo langsung bangun dan memojokkan Kaito di tembok kelas, membuat pandangan murid kelas 1-2 tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Sial, masa aku seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa kan?"

"Huwaa... Kamui-_senpai _dan Kaito-_senpai _akan..." gumam murid kelas 1-2.

"Enak saja!" seru Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan.

Kaito langsung mendorong tubuh Gakupo yang dekat dengannya, untung Gakupo tidak sampai jatuh. Kaito langsung menatap tajam ke arah Gakupo dan mendekati Len yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Bagaimana? Berapa banyak pengunjung yang datang ke kelasmu? Kita bersaing bukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah iya...," gumam Gakupo. "Kau terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Kaito."

"Tentu saja. Len-kun itu milikku jadi kau tidak boleh macam-macam."

"Hei, Kaito-_senpai _sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu?" tanya Len heran.

"Kau lihat Kaito? Len-kun tidak menginginkan dirimu," ujar Gakupo. "Lagipula pengunjung di kelasku banyak."

"Kelasku juga!" Kaito mendekati Len dan memeluknya, membuat Len sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Memangnya Len-kun barang?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah... Kaito-_senpai _dan Kamui-_senpai _jangan begitu..." ujar Len.

Tapi tampaknya percuma karena mereka berdua tidak terlalu mendengarkan Len. Hari ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka semua. Kenapa Len harus diperebutkan dua pemuda ini? Hanya Kaito dan Gakupo yang tahu jawabannya.

**TBC**

A/N: Fiuh, bisa update juga setelah sekian lama.

Gomen, alurnya kecepatan dan agak aneh ceritanya. Aku sedikit kehilangan sense di fic ini. Semoga fic ini cepat selesai.

Ditunggu saran lewat review...^^


End file.
